


After a Brawl, Everyone Deserves an Ice Cold Drink

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [10]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ARGUS, British Female Character, Class Differences, F/M, Fist Fights, Humor, Regional Rivalries, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: Nathan had to shake his head. Raiding the Iceberg Lounge just became more complicated as he and the others witness the Major get into a scuffle with one of Penguin's seconds."Say, Nate?" Buck inquired as the CO threw a chair at her opponent.  "You know what's going on?""It's probably because our target sent out a perfect example of a English junkie."The Hoosier-native considered. "Or trailer trash.""I knew you didn't have what it takes to fight me fair!" Buxton cried. "You are a pain in 'he bottle and glass, bi'ch. A waw'hless naw'herner is wha' i 'hink.""You're just like the rest of the charvers."Farrington fumed. "Worse than the damn Scousers in fact but at least theLiverpudlians have the sense to avoid other like minded rodents."Meyer and Buck winced as they saw the next blow. 'Ouch.'





	After a Brawl, Everyone Deserves an Ice Cold Drink

 

 


End file.
